


not brave enough

by hanorganaas



Series: August Rush 2014 [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fitzsimmons gives you feels, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons attempts to visit Ward. While Fitz still has the courage to believe in the good, Jemma still is not brave enough to find the words she wants to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not brave enough

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the **1 Million Words** August Rush Challenge using this Prompt:
> 
> http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/1_million_words/August%20Rush2/08pair-fitz-simmons4_zps5bf3d297.jpg

“I forgive you.”

Jemma had to admit she admired Fitz. For many things they were one and the same. They had the same quirks, the same habits and the same interests. There was a time they thought the same. But after HYDRA took over SHIELD….after Ward tried to kill them, there was a divide. 

Jemma had lost her ability to feel that everyone was inheritabley good. Worst of all she lost her ability to trust someone like Ward. She was afraid of him. It was evident though Fitz was here to lovingly wrap his arm around her waist and comfort her, and Triplett stood behind them to protect them if needed, she was shaking. She feared Ward was going to kill them again. 

But Fitz, despite all he suffered after his near death, still saw the good. He was willing to show forgiveness. He was willing to look beyond the violence and deceit and see that Ward was vulnerable boy seeking love.

Ward lifted his head. His eyes wide as saucers. It was long and quiet moment before he slowly rose to his feet. His legs were unsteady, probably from weeks of malnutrition. 

“You forgive me, how sweet,” Ward was moving towards them. Jemma grabbed Fitz’s arm tighter. Having Fitz at her side was the only thing keeping her from floating away. Triplett narrowed his eyes approaching slowly from behind them. His eyes were cold and dark as they were in the bus. His eyes moved on Jemma, “Do you?”

Jemma stood still….blinking. Tears forming at the corners of her eyes. She tried talking but nothing came out. Only small gasps of air.

“Thought so,” Ward said furrowing his brow. Eyes darker than before. “A monster like me doesn’t deserve-”

Jemma slapped him hard. The sound ringing off the walls of the prison cell. She made a huge gasp for air realizing what she done, and with a sob she broke free from Fitz’s grip and bolted out of the cell.

**XXX**

Fitz had found Jemma leaning against the wall. Her face was buried in her hands. Fitz took her in his arms and held her close. She moved her head into his shoulder and began to sob, letting his warm and loving embrace counteract the hate she was feeling.

“I am sorry Fitz,” She whispered between sobs, “I couldn’t do it.”

“It’s fine Jemma,” He responded placing gentle kisses on her forehead, “you were brave enough to try.” She sobbed harder. “It’s alright, I am here.”

She closed her eyes gently and let the feeling of his arms around her keep her safe once again.


End file.
